Promise
by Sky n' Ice Queen Beilshmildt
Summary: [A/U] NaLu [Este fic participa en el reto "Tu OTP" del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore"] - Cuando la tragedia inunda una vida que se consideraba feliz y terminan por ello separando a dos almas enamoradas que solo disfrutaban de esa efímera felicidad, queda la promesa de un reencuenro en otra vida, un renacer con nuevas esperanzas pero la eterna promesa de un juramento de amor eterno.


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes usados en esta historia son propiedad... de un troll que adora hacernos sufrir, como soy pobre, solo escribo sin fines de lucro, o sea, no gano nada escribiendo esto _xD!

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Promise**

**.**

**One Shot**

**.**

**NaLu  
>.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Las llamas envolvieron aquel cuerpo y las sogas que sujetaban sus pies y sus manos comenzaron a llenarse de sangre, el forcejeo lo estaba volviendo loco, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, sus propias heridas aumentaban mientras trataba de liberarse, ella era un ángel, nada más alejado de lo que la acusaban... sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas tanto por las cenizas como por los gritos, aquella tortura lo superaba y la frustración de no poder hacer nada, lo llenaba.

« _¿Porque la vida y los humanos son tan crueles?_ »

Él era un extranjero, su nombre y su físico lo demostraban a gritos, era un trotamundos desde que tenía memoria, su madre había muerto durante el parto y tenía vagas memorias de su infancia, además de un flameante cabello rojo. Cuando llegó a aquella ciudadela se dedicó a investigar sobre algún indicio que lo condujera a sus orígenes por parte de su madre, no muchos tenían el cabello de un color rosado como él o su madre.

Natsu Dragneel perdía cada vez más su esperanza con cada nueva ciudadela o pueblo, no lograba averiguar nada de su pasado, ni siquiera del nombre de aquel que era su padre, nada... Desesperanzado por aquel largo día sin respuestas, el peli rosa entró a uno de los chalets para poder hospedarse una sola noche. Como en todos los sitios que visitaba fue tratado con renuencia a pesar de su alegría y energética actitud, no le molestaba ya, había tenido que aprender a controlar su explosivo carácter.

Aunque nunca terminó de controlarlo por completo, no era del tipo de chicos que busca problemas, más bien ellos llegaban y le daban un puñetazo en la cara, esa ocasión fue eso... literalmente: uno de los trabajadores del lugar, debido a su extraña apariencia con ojos puntiagudos, colmillos sobresalientes, cabello rosado y ojos verde olivo con un extraño brillo en jade, lo golpeó después de proclamar que odiaba a los extranjeros con aires de superioridad.

¿El, superior? Bueno lo era, sin duda era más fuerte (más de lo normal) y más valiente que todos esos perdedores que se conformaban con vivir una vida de campesino sin sueños ni aspiraciones y con temor de conocer el mundo, pero no por eso lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos, es más, siempre pasaba desapercibido en la mayoría de los lugares que llegó a visitar... a menos que se metieran con él. Justo cuando iba a contestar, su cabellera rubia lo deslumbró de tal forma que terminó con la boca abierta mientras veía como ponía en su lugar a ese tipo solo con palabras.

Un regaño que ciertamente el prefirió ignorar, pero sus ojos sencillamente no se desprendían de esa figura, como si... sencillamente no podía; ella lo llamó después de correr a este tipo a-quien-sabe-donde y el volvió en sus cinco sentidos solo para escuchar un "¿Me estas prestando atención al menos?" Que consiguió una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

—Lo siento, no estaba escuchando ¡Mucho gusto! —su humor explosivo se apagó casi por completo, aquella rubia de ojos como chocolate líquido soltó un suspiro y después sonrió ligeramente.

—Bueno no importa, mucho gusto, soy Lucy Heartfilia, permíteme invitarte algo de comer para que olvides este mal rato... A veces pueden ser un poco toscos con los extranjeros —sonrió divertida y le dio una palmada en el brazo al chico.

—Yo soy Natsu Dragneel, si es por comida seguro lo olvido.

Si tuviera que pensar en toda su historia juntos, podría decir que ella siempre fue un ángel, no solo por su aspecto sino su actitud para con él... se hizo una necesidad el volver a aquella casa a las afueras de la ciudadela después de cada viaje. Ella tenía una paciencia que nadie más tenía, si bien si se molestaba contigo sus patadas eran mortales, siempre estaba ahí... brindándole esa sonrisa cálida, esperando para brindarle un "Bienvenido a casa".

El tiempo pasa sobre todos y más que una costumbre se volvió una necesidad estar a su lado, el le contaba sobre todo lo que llegó a conocer por las ciudades pero también acerca de sus aventuras, sus trabajos y su propia vida; a cambio de tan maravillosa visión de la vida, la siempre extravagante Lucy se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a ese extraño chico, le abrió su corazón y siempre lo esperaba paciente a su regreso y siempre apuraba sus labores en el mercado de las flores por si él regresaba temprano a casa, siempre brindarle aquella frase reconfortante.

Ese era un hogar... lo habían formado juntos.

Fue después de que un par de malhechores se atrevieran a amenazar a toda la aldea, que el resto de las personas lo aceptara como parte de aquel lugar... el resultó herido con una cortada en el cuello sin ser mortal, varios golpes y una puñalada en el costado izquierdo que afortunadamente no perforó ningún órgano. Era el héroe de todos, pero ella no le habló por una semana...

—Luce... ¿Por favor? —después de que el octavo día solo le llevara los medicamentos al chalet donde la curandera lo tenía por salud, él se desesperó...

No escuchar su voz, no observar sus ojos chocolate líquido refulgentes por observarlo, no ser capaz de provocar una sonrisa en esos labios rosados... se estaba volviendo loco, por ello ignoró las indicaciones de la curandera y se acercó a ella antes de que saliera de la habitación, se colocó de pie y la atrapó con su cuerpo contra la pared junto a la salida.

—Me estas volviendo loco Lucy, deja de ignorarme.

—Ah ¿Tu crees que yo no lo estoy? Estuve todo el tiempo preocupada porque te hicieras daño, cabeza de chorlito —lo empujó por sus pectorales con ambas manos, se comenzaba a separar de la pared pero ella no dejaba de golpearlo a cada cuestión —. ¿Es tu trabajo? Por favor no les debías nada, te han mirado con malos ojos durante tres años juntos ¿Porque son tan importantes ahora?

Otro golpe.

—Te pedí que te quedaras conmigo, no que fueras el puto héroe de todos.

Otro más.

—Te dije que no quería saberte herido, que no quería cuidarte si te lastimabas...

Uno más.

—Pero te hieres ignorándome por completo ¿Qué ganabas con eso, pedazo de idiota? Solo quería estar contigo ¿Es tan difícil de entender? ¿Era difícil entender que el verte herido me haría perder fuerzas sin remedio? ¡Soy fuerte pero no quiero perderte! No... no quiero

El último fue solo un choque de sus palmas con su pecho, no tenía fuerza... y ahora un sollozo, la rubia se cubrió la boca con las manos y bajó la cabeza, odiaba ser tan sentimental, odiaba llorar por cualquier cosa, su nana la había regañado toda la vida por ello, Aqual era cruel con eso pero no con todo, podía reprimir más esas lágrimas. Se acercó al pueblo con el corazón en la mano en cuanto escuchó que llamaron a su vecina más cercana, la curandera...

No había heridos además de los criminales ¿Porque la buscaron? Su corazón gritaba alarmado y sus ojos acuosos le nublaron la vista, fue cuando una de las personas del pueblo lo dijo... ÉL estaba herido, sangrando. Oh. Dios. Mío. Corrió en la misma dirección que la vieja mujer de cabello rosa violáceo y lo encontró, manchado de sangre ¿Y ahora venía a reclamarle que estuviera enojada? Eso si que no.

Pero como si un trozo de estalactita de invierno fría se hubiera deslizado por su vestido de lana, como si un rayo le hubiera caído encima, como si todo a su alrededor se congelara... Natsu la estaba besando. No era algo dulce, algo calmado, menos inocente.

Era exigente, pasional y sobre todo... hervía su cuerpo y correspondió.

No era costumbre, no era necesidad... era amor, era adorar cada faceta problema de ese imbécil que la aprisionaba y besaba con tanta exigencia, era contar los amaneceres y los crepúsculos que no estaba con él, era no reír sin su presencia, era rezar por su bienestar y el que volviera a casa sin problemas, que volviera a su lado... por ello entendía el silencioso sentimiento de aquel beso, porque el Dragneel necesitaba demostrarle a la de ojos cafés el que nunca la abandonaría, que necesitaba llenarse de su aroma, de su calor, que estaba ahí, con ella y siempre, siempre sería de esa manera.

No la dejó salir de la alcoba ni cuando esa anciana gritona la quería correr, era era su mejor medicina, ella era su todo ¿Cuando comenzó a ser de esa manera? Su subconsciente poco a poco lo llevó a preguntarse menos de sus orígenes y su familia, solo quería pasar todo el tiempo con su Luce, su olor, su calor... por ello, un mes después de aquella hazaña suya, después de volver de un viaje al país vecino, le pidió que fuera suya, su esposa...

Esa noche su boda fue bañada por la luz de la luna y las estrellas.

Un jugueteo con el vals suave al ritmo del sonar de los grillos, comentarios y sonrisas, natural, sin prisas, la ceremonia bendecida y ambos eran uno del otro, para el cielo, la tierra y el infierno estaba pactado.

—Porque a través de la muerte y del tiempo... se que me enamoraré una y otra vez de ti, Natsu.

—Porque las estrellas serán testigo de que mi amor durará una eternidad y media, en esta vida y cada vez que volvamos... serás mía, seré tuyo. Te amo y siempre velaré por ti... te quiero siempre, mi Lucy.

Un pacto infinito trazado por un amor verdadero, dos corazones amantes desde el alma, puros de sentimientos, era un sentimiento que no había nacido de la nada, se cultivó con el tiempo, afecto, confianza y una entrega total... algo que no se rompería, algo envidiable.

En verdad era envidiable.

La noticia de la boda furtiva se regó como pólvora, unos los felicitaron, unos les llamaron la atención, otros cuantos les comentaron que ya se habían tardado... otros observaron con reticencia y llenos de amargos sentimientos, odiaban la felicidad tan poco buscada y tan bien obtenida. Pero nada duraba para siempre y así como una efímera flama que con la más leve ventisca se apaga, una vida puede ser arrebatada.

Pero también existía lo inverso, el que una vida se presentara.

—¿L-lo dices en serio? —la observó asentir divertida —. ¡Es en serio, seré padre!

—Grandine dijo que nacerá a principios de invierno —acompletó Lucy para emoción del peli rosa, el cual no se contuvo más y la abrazó por la cintura para alzarla en el aire y dar una vuelta, al dejarla en el suelo le plantó un entregado beso.

—Esa es una excelente noticia.

—¿Que quieres que sea? —soltó la cuestión como llegó a su cabeza, la verdad no lo había pensado.

—Hmm...

Y después de un minuto de silencio...

—Niña —se corearon, cruzaron miradas y soltaron una carcajada sonora.

Si... esa pequeña sería niña: Luna Dragneel, ya si se equivocaban lo cambiarían a Nalu Dragneel (idea del _brillante_ padre), aunque a decir verdad, sonaba bastante lindo... era de alguna forma bizarra, una combinación de sus nombres, las primeras dos letras de cada uno, una adorable causa en la que ambos concordaban.

Para mantenerse, cada dos meses el hombre de la casa realizaba una misión en una ciudad enorme, donde pagaban bastante... el resto del tiempo cultivaban las hortalizas de los terrenos de la casa donde vivían, además de los arreglos florales y las flores en general que crecían alrededor de la casa y vendían a diario en el mercado.

Salió con la promesa de un beso, volvería con el ramo de esas bellas flores azules que tanto le encantaban a su esposa "No me olvides" su claro nombre, con una deliciosa cena y aquel ramo como centro de mesa era que pasarían la noche de su regreso, celebrando tantas buenas nuevas... hubiera esperado o hacer que ella fuera con él.

¿Pero cómo sabría lo que esperaba del tiempo ahora que salía de aquella casa? ¿Cómo sabría él que su último contacto sería un solemne choque de frentes que susurraba una promesa entre ambos? ¿Cómo... volver a tenerla a su lado?

Aquella misión era sencilla, recuperar un collar maldito con una joya negra como el carbón, un ladrón la tomó de la bóveda de un importante mercader del reino, era el presente del señor para que la princesa aceptara casarse con su hijo, la prueba de que el mercader había engañado a un demonio para robarle su preciado tesoro.

Era fuerte, ágil y a la hora de pelear poseía la peor trampa mortal en su cabeza, fue un trabajo sencillo el llegar y tomar aquel collar, salir se complicó un poco pues terminó con varias costillas golpeadas y un hombro dislocado, lo habían atendido y re-acomodado dicho miembro pero debía descansar, aunque sucedió algo extraño cuando entrego aquel collar, fue como si la chispa de la joya perdiera su brillo cuando lo entregó, aunque el resto del collar gritaba "soy místico", no le prestó importancia.

Recibió su pago y corrió a comprar el ramo de _No me olvides_ más grande que vendían en la ciudad, la encargada, una pequeña chica de largo cabello azul marino lo conocía, Wendy Marvel, le había salvado de unos asaltantes en el camino, por eso habían formado una amistad y ella sabía que hace unos meses se había casado, por ello le hizo descuento a esas bellas flores que siempre le llevaba a la dueña de su vida.

Si el Dragneel tuviera que describir el momento con más suspenso en su vida, ese sería en el que llegó a su hogar y observó la puerta abierta, los muebles desplegados en la casa y la mesa partida por la mitad, como último toque fue el no escuchar ese dulce "Bienvenido a casa" de su dulce esposa... Fue cuando el ramo cayó al suelo y las flores fueron magulladas, de inmediato comenzó a buscar a la rubia, simplemente algo le había sucedido y eso... eso encogía su corazón de la preocupación.

Por ella, por su niña.

Al no hallarla en casa salió a los campos, de ahí fue a casa de la curandera que también estaba extraña, el agua fría de un té a medio preparar, unas hiervas en el viejo mortero y todo demasiado cotidiano, pero sin señas de la mujer; su desesperación comenzaba a escocer en las manos, solo quedaba el buscarla en la ciudadela, más a diferencia de otras veces, al llegar a la entrada no encontró a las personas andando de aquí para allá, solo un mortal silencio irrumpido con ruidos a lo lejos, en el centro de la ciudad, no creía que su Lucy fuera de las que se juntara en una horda a conspirar contra alguien, pero nada perdía con buscarla en ese sitio.

Que equivocado estaba.

En cuanto llegó a la plaza central los soldados se arremolinaron contra él para amordazarlo, no entendía que estaba sucediendo, el solo buscaba una única persona y lo recibían como criminal...

Fue cuando la vio.

Fue cuando comprendió todo.

Fue cuando comenzó a forcejear para liberarse.

—¿Qué carajos es esto? ¡Bajen a Lucy de aquel lugar, libérenla ahora! —exigió mientras sentía lo bien del agarre, además de todo, dos sujetos lo mantenían quieto (oh trataban de hacerlo) en el suelo.

—Lo sentimos Natsu, pero es algo que se tiene que hacer —acercó a él una mujer de cabello verde, Kyouka, una de las consejeras del pueblo.

—Me importa una mierda ¡Liberen a MI esposa!

—No lo haremos — vez Sayla entró a la conversación —. Lucy Heartfilia está acusada de ser una cierva del demonio, más que una bruja pero menos que uno de esos monstruos.

—... ¿Qué? —cayó y observó a la rubia ir despertando.

En medio de una hoguera, con las manos atadas a aquel tronco de sentenciados, maderas por debajo y un par de antorchas encendidas cerca de la zona de castigos. ¿Hablaban en serio? Una sonrisa de satisfacción se plantó en los belfos de ambas mujeres al notar que se detenía el forcejeo del peli rosa, sentían una gran batalla ganada, ahora miraría a aquella mujer con repulsión, miedo y odio... pero no, fue todo lo contrario.

Aquel chico elevó su cabeza y con aquel movimiento le quebró la nariz a uno de los que lo sujetaba, el otro se espantó por aquella reacción y las mujeres anonadadas observaron como los ojos verdes de Natsu refulgían molestia... hacia todos los que lo rodeaban.

—¡Natsu! —gritó la Heartfilia asustada, observó al chico sujeto de pies y manos, ligeramente sometido en el suelo... no entendía que estaba pasando, se sentía asustada y más al saberse en la hoguera, por ello sin quererlo, unos sollozos empezaron a escapar de su garganta hasta su boca, no quería que lastimaran al chico y lo encerraran como con la curandera que la había auxiliado cuando la sacaron de su casa entre cuatro personas.

—¡No se que mierda tienen en la cabeza, pero les costará caro si no sueltan a mi esposa en este mismo instante! —bramó con furia, odiaba verla tan vulnerable, tenerla a un par de metros y no lograr acercarse, el forcejeo volvió y el ardor en sus muñecas se intensificó por la lucha contra las cuerdas que lo ataban.

—¡El héroe está hechizado! Es obvio que no nos creerá señores ¡Cuanto antes acabemos con ella, más fácil llegara a él, el sentido común —exclamó Kyouka y la horda enfurecida y asustada, gritó en apoyo.

Las antorchas entonces cayeron sobre la madera a los pies de su amada y el fuego se fue propagando, igual que los gritos desesperados del Dragneel y los llantos de su amada, a la cual comenzaba a abrazar el fuego, pero no eran llantos desesperados... eran unos nostálgicos.

Era triste después de todo, el tener que dejar a la persona que amas por culpa de terceros... no perdía la cabeza ni suplicaba que la soltasen, porque sabía que alguien lo notaría tarde o temprano...

—Natsu, déjalo... ¿Sabes? Nunca te podré olvidar... nuestra promesa es eterna ¿Recuerdas?

—No, Lucy, no digas eso ¡Yo te voy a salvar! —la observó negar con sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas, poco a poco se llenaban del mohín de la madera carbonizada, el corazón de Natsu se destrozó —. No... ¡NO! ¡¿Como crees que te olvidaría?! ¡No te olvidaré! ¡No quiero que me dejes, Luce!

—Me encantaría abrazarte una última vez... —El fuego llegó a sus pies y el ardor abrazador la envolvió, sentía todo ese dolor y los gritos salieron aun contra su voluntad. —¡Viviré en ti, Natsu! Perdóname por no ser fuerte, por no dejar que Luna naciera... perdón por romper tu corazón.

El forcejeo de parte del chico en el fango aumentó, otros dos hombres se acercaron para auxiliar a aquel que lo sujetaba, todos observaban la escena ¿Era eso un embrujo o era amor verdadero? No lo sabían, pero ya era tarde, las llamas abrazadoras llegaban a la mitad del cuerpo de la rubia, quien lloraba del dolor y la tristeza, ardía, se sentía peor a cada instante y el simple hecho de sentir aún sus piernas, era doloroso ¿Porque todo resultó así? Si nunca hizo algo para levantar sospechas, solo disfrutar de esa efímera felicidad que la vida le había brindado.

¿Fue eso acaso, tan malo?

Sus ojos comenzaron a ceder ¿Cuánto llevaba al fuego limpio? Su amado tenía las manos llenas de sangre y sus ojos estaban tan hinchados de llorar, sonrió, mañana estaría en pésimas condiciones y además de todo afónico de tanto gritar su nombre, aunque los hombres a su alrededor estarían peor sin duda.

De pronto, solo cerró los ojos, esos hartos de tanto llorar, rojos e hinchados, con lágrimas quemadas, su rostro comenzó a sentir el calor y un grito se acalló.

Las nubes se arremolinaron sobre aquella zona, la lluvia comenzó a azotar a todos, el pánico abrazó al pueblo en general creyendo que la 'maldición de la bruja' comenzaba, el Dragneel por su parte se sintió libre, las cuerdas que lo tenían sujeto estaban en el suelo y de un golpe tumbó al último hombre que lo mantenía sometido; las llamas de la hoguera no se apagaban tan fácil, aquel pequeño chubasco no fue suficiente, pero aun a pesar de eso él saltó y escaló la montaña de leños quemados hasta llegar al tronco donde su amada descansaba.

La lluvia que lo bañaba fue disminuyendo, el fuego no lo quemaba, estaba envuelto en las pocas llamas que quedaban, al llegar a aquel tronco donde los culpables eran colocados Natsu lo arrancó desde abajo para bajar de aquel maldito lugar, al tocar el fango húmedo fue que se percató de que lo único que estaba en aquel tronco eran las prendas que su Lucy llevaba en aquella estupidez de juicio.

A su alrededor cundía el pánico, el solo sentía impotencia ¿Porqué sucedía esto? Perdió a su familia y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, sus muñecas sangraban y sus ojos desprendían lágrimas de dolor y de rabia, ella era todo lo contrario a una bruja o un demonio. Un grito salió de su garganta, el nombre de su amada rubia fue lo entendible... sus ojos observaron el cielo con nubarrones dispersándose, tenues rayos de luz se colaban por ellas... fue cuando un par de plumas cayeron a su alrededor.

¿Qué?

Alas blancas ¿Hace cuanto que no las batía en el viento? Demasiado tal vez, desde que su padre le había dicho que no se podía, porque los humanos se asustarían de ella. Pero se habían asustado de ella por unas cuantas cosas que solo ayudaban a otros, como curar enfermos y esas cosas, fue cuando lo conoció, nunca le había gustado que se metieran con los más débiles que hicieran pleitos por algo inexistente, por ello era mal vista en aquel lugar, porque una mujer debía ser sumisa pero ella alzaba la voz contra lo que consideraba mal.

Verlo fue su luz, fue un nuevo camino, él tenía algo diferente, así como ella misma, solo que a diferencia suya, no lo sabía; desde siempre también tuvo un don, para saber la felicidad de las personas si estas estaban cerca de esa felicidad, no le gustaba usarlo porque la mayoría encontraba la felicidad en los placeres normales, en la codicia, etc., pocos como los niños conseguían la inocente felicidad con sus padres, con sus amigos...

Fue una sorpresa el que ese chico tan extraño le considerara su felicidad, a ella.

Por eso le dolió verlo desesperado al pie de la horca, lleno de tierra y con la sangre brotando de las heridas que se hacia con tal de quedar libre y llegar a su lado; un aleteo y obtuvo la atención de todos, pero sobre todo de sus ojos verdes llenos de esperanza, eso era sin duda lo más difícil que en su 'vida' haría.

—¡Luce! —no estaba sorprendido de observarla con esas grandes alas, le habló como cada ocasión que llegaba a casa, sintió que su corazón se desgarró un poco más ante esa imagen.

—Perdóname Natsu... nunca te conté.

—Yo siempre supe que eras un ángel, Lucy... solo uno me soportaría —bromeó mientras limpiaba su llanto —, ahora vamos a casa.

—Yo... —un nudo en su garganta —, no puedo volver Natsu... mi... vida mortal, ha acabado, no puedo quedarme contigo...

La sonrisa en su rostro marfilado desapareció, fue otro golpe a su corazón.

—No, espera ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Estoy... muerta, Natsu y tu estas vivo... —suspiró para evitar así que las lágrimas volvieran a salir, aunque sus ojos demostraban que quería llorar —, perdóname por irme y dejarte, quería vivir mil cosas a tu lado...

—Espera Lucy ¡No te vayas! —Dejó el tronco a un costado y se alzó, estiró su brazo tanto como pudo. —¡No me dejes, tu eres mi luz!

—Adiós... te amo, siempre te amaré.

—¡LUCY!

El grito desgarrador se escuchó en toda la plaza, aquellos que quedaron y observaron dicha despedida, sintieron la culpa llenar sus cuerpos como si les ataran miles de cadenas, no solo habían matado a una inocente, no solo la habían alejado de su familia... también dejaron al peli rosa sin la suya.

—Ya estarán felices, mataron a quien era literalmente un ángel, esperando a otro angelito solo por su estúpida necesidad de quemar a alguien —la amarga voz de la señora en la jaula a un lado de la hoguera, aumentó el pesar en los aldeanos, así como el resentimiento en el corazón del chico.

No quería odiarlos, no deseaba sentir el veneno ponzoñoso que era la sed de venganza, pero la imagen de su Lucy siendo consumida por las llamas, de su Lucy y su bebé en aquella hoguera... el simple 'Adiós' que soltó su Lucy... sintió un ardor en el pecho, algunos se acercaron a pedir disculpas en un murmullo, otros mantenían la cabeza gacha, Grandine observaba con cierto recelo a las personas que querían liberarla ahora, pero ella se limitó a cerrar la puerta y relajarse en el interior de la jaula.

Porque cuando la cólera y la venganza se casan, su hija es la crueldad.

¿Tu como reaccionarías si mataran a la persona que amas frente a tus ojos y luego te pidieran perdón por tal 'error'? Natsu Dragneel nunca sintió más ira en su vida como en esos momentos... su mente susurraba venganza y su corazón que su amada lo observaba, pero con lo impulsivo que normalmente era y la sangre hirviendo de rabia y coraje... soltó el primer golpe, uno que descajó la quijada de aquel que se acercó a él y el tronco con el bello vestido rosa pálido de su Lucy.

Ese que le obsequió la primera vez que se quedó a dormir en su casa.

Cuando Natsu recuperó un poco de cordura, el fuego lo estaba abrazando... literalmente, como dos brazos ardientes que no lo herían pero lo detenían de hacer otra estupidez, llevaba seis hombres sangrando en el suelo y aun quería golpear a más. Aquel fuego se transformó en un par de brazos fuertes y un golpeteo del viento le dejó observar mechones de cabello rojos, como el mismo fuego.

"Basta, Natsu... tu no eres así."

Los brazos lo soltaron y el cayó al fango, viró la cabeza y lo observó imponente: largo cabello rojo hasta la cadera, sujeto en una coleta de caballo baja, ojos verdes justo como el verde de sus propios ojos, de sus labios se podía colar el ligero destello de colmillos largos, su pálida tez y su rostro solemne, cuerpo esculpido y trabajado, se veía fuerte, era un aura de superioridad tan similar a... a él mismo, aunque el detalle más resaltante estaba ahí, sobre su cabeza, entre su cabello... ese par de cuernos.

"Perdóname hijo, por no salvar a tu amor... a cambio, déjame entregarte una segunda oportunidad de estar a su lado."

Escuchó en su cabeza, no entendía nada de lo que había sucedido, solo que el fuego se había convertido en un demonio... en su padre, no solo eran sus palabras, era esa sensación de familiaridad con él, la calidez con la que se llenaba, todo... pero no era suficiente, su corazón estaba destrozado por la pérdida de aquella dulzura que lo embriagaba y completaba, aún se sentía en cada doloroso palpitar, inclusive con aquellas palabras tan seductoras.

—¿Como podría estar a su lado de nuevo? —se aventuró a cuestionar el chico peli rosa.

"Renuncia a tu vida y a tus fuerzas, serás un humano común... en una nueva vida, donde te encontrarás con ella."

—Solo déjame tenerla cerca... —salió de forma lastimera de sus belfos.

"Eso es por ti... pero por ella ocuparé algo más fuerte."

—Algo... ¿Más? —cuestionó.

"Tus recuerdos con ella. No sabrás su historia juntos, ni si quiera recordarás su rostro, aunque terminará juntándolos el destino; pido el recuerdo de tus sentimientos por una segunda oportunidad para su felicidad."

¿No recordar a su Lucy?

—Es un poco injusto Igneel, lo único que hicieron fue amarse, llama parlante —comentó la mujer peli rosa de lo más tranquila.

—Lo se Grandine... pero no puedo hacer nada, es un trato...

—Demonio idiota, se que estas bajando el precio por ese tarado que tienes como hijo, tus genes le ganaron a los de mi amiga.

Natsu no comprendía nada, solo sabía que para poder volver a encontrarse con su Lucy, debía de olvidarla por completo... su sonrisa, sus enojos, sus ojos, su cabello, su terquedad, su espontaneidad, sus lágrimas, su brillo ¿Sería capaz de renuncia a aquello que le había dado su hogar? Aunque, la respuesta era obvia si podía volver a verla.

—A diferencia de esta vida, el no podrá ver que ella es de él, eso hará complicado en asunto, imbécil —murmuró la mujer, consiguiendo la atención del Dragneel.

—¿Qué quiere de ir con eso? —recibió una rama en su cara de parte de Grandine, quien ya afuera de ese lugar, dejaba entre ver sus alas blancas replegadas en su espalda.

—Desde el instante en que la viste tu vida cambió, tu mismo lo dijiste: siempre supiste que era un ángel y eso es porque tú mismo no eras humano. Al olvidarla y perder tus poderes, te volverás un idiota que inclusive no notará sus sentimientos por ella.

—Mi hijo no será un idiota —reclamó el de alas como murciélago en la espalda.

—Oh lo será, ahora cierra tu trato, que yo haré el mío.

El ala izquierda del demonio se movió para hacer un corte en el brazo derecho del peli rosa, unas gotas de sangre cayeron hasta la palma de su mano y el hombre de cabello de fuego se concentró en estirar su propia diestra hacia su hijo, era hora de un pacto... y Natsu lo selló. Grandine suspiró y tomó una de las plumas blancas que aquella ángel descuidada dejó al ascender, una gota de sangre del idiota de su amor y era suficiente, después de todo... al hombre demonio no le molestaría que aunque su hijo no recordara... ella si lo consiguiera, incluso a costa de sus alas.

"Yo se cual es tu respuesta a mi trato, niña Heartfilia" alzó la vista aquella mujer al cielo y suspiró, por su parte, el cuerpo inerte de aquel que fue el híbrido de un ángel y un demonio, cayó al fango junto a aquel vestido, la tragedia fue el final Shakespeariano de esta vida, pero esos dos seres tan diferentes, se encargarían de que no se repitiera su historia.

Inclusive si fuera muchos siglos después...

.

**..::xXx::..**

.

Desde que tuvo la capacidad para recordar sentía un enorme pavor a las llamas, su madre le había dicho que era un temor que pasaría conforme creciera, pero no era cierto, por ello su padre al cumplir ella seis años la comenzó a llevar a un psiquiatra, revelando así las pesadillas que la asediaban. Mirajane Dreyar era quizá, la mujer más paciente que conocía, además de excelente psiquiatra; su hermana menor era además de sus mejores amigas, Mirajane nunca le dijo a la pequeña Lisanna que se alejara de ella porque le podría hacer daño...

Como muchas mujeres al enterarse del estado clínico mental de la pequeña rubia de solo diez años.

Cuando Mira, su esposo y sus hermanos tuvieron que mudarse a Magnolia, ella lloró mucho, además de Lisanna y Elfman, solo Yukino, Loke, Rogue y sus hermanos Sting y Michelle, no la consideraban peligrosa o un pésimo ejemplo, ellos la entendían y no la juzgaban. Es que su temor al fuego llegaba al grado de asustarse al ver un encendedor prendido, Mira le había contado que durante sus sesiones, logró apuntar sus pesadillas, siendo que ella le temía al fuego por sentir exactamente lo que una persona quemada viva sentía... como en una hoguera, según llegó a describir en esos malos sueños.

Fue hasta que cumplió los catorce que ese fuego se fue convirtiendo en una cálida sensación, esa cálida sensación en una sonrisa, una que la llamaba con tanta dulzura que su rostro amanecía totalmente sonrojado durante las mañanas, ahora apuntaba cada sueño en una pequeña libreta que llevaba a todas partes, en ella escribía sus historias y arreglaba sus sueños para transformarlos en una historia que conforme los meses pasaban, iba tomando forma, de igual manera esa bella sonrisa, esos ojos verde jade resplandecientes, ese rostro que la llamaba con tanto fervor, con tanta insistencia y dentro del fuego, con tanto dolor.

"¡LUCY!"

—¡Lucy despierta! —abrió los ojos y se arrepintió, su hermanita había abierto las cortinas de la camioneta donde la familia viajaba, espantando la continuación de su sueño en el proceso de despertarla, por ello gruñó como un chihuahua siendo despertado de un letargo —. No te quejes que al menos yo lo hice con dulzura, Sting te estaba apuntando con la pistola de agua.

Ella se levantó y retiró los mechones rubios que caían en su rostro para poder observar con sus ojos chocolates, aquel paisaje; toda la noche habían estado viajando por la carretera para llegar a aquella ciudad donde todos sus amigos parecían concentrarse, desde su amiga lectora que conoció en un ciberchat, Levy Mcgarden, hasta la dulce Yukino Aguria (y su molesta hermana mayor: Angel), Rogue Cheney, Loke Leones y finalmente Lisanna y Elfman Strauss ¡Los vería! Estaba emocionada, no le importaba que la hubieran cambiado de escuela a mitad del curso de su segundo año de preparatoria.

El sueño se escapó de su sistema, talló sus ojos y desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad, el vehículo se había detenido hace una hora y ya solo quedaban unas cuantas cajas en el, Sting ayudaba a su padre y a su madre a bajar las cajas del enorme camión de mudanza junto a los hombres. No eran multimillonarios pero podían brindarse esa clase de lujos: una ayuda en acomodar las cosas, una casa con cuarto propio y con baño individual para cada uno de los chicos, un auto para papá y una camioneta familiar para mamá, eso sin olvidar la motocicleta de Sting y las montañas de ropa de Michelle...

Pero para ella eran los libros su pasión, tenía un estudio para ella en la planta baja, estudio lleno de libros de todo tipo: historia, literatura, geografía, música y sus favoritos, las novelas. De ficción, drama, acción, misterio, fantasía, terror, angustia y romance... su propio paraíso, con un pequeño anaquel para los libros escritos de sus sueños y pesadillas, porque ella quería ser una gran escritora cuando fuera mayor.

El arreglar aquella residencia de tamaño considerable sin llegar a ser una mansión fue una tarea entretenida con ayuda de Layla, Jude, Sting y Michelle, la familia Heartfilia era todo un caso, pues a pesar de su dinero, gracias a la dulzura de la matriarca, todos se mantenían unidos y eso era algo que Lucy agradecía; al terminar todos decidieron salir a cenar fuera, una ducha en sus baños nuevos y algo de la ropa en las maletas.

Sting en último año de instituto con 18 años, Lucy de segundo grado con 16 y en Julio 17, al final Michelle de 15 y próximos dieciséis en primer grado, del mayor a la menor sus colores sincronizados, todos con un azul desde el más obscuro hasta el celeste, Sting con un traje negro con camisa de vestir abierta azul naval y conversse negros, Lucy con una blusa azul fuerte strapless con una chaqueta blanca con mangas a tres cuartos, una mini falda de mezclilla negra y botas blancas hasta cubrir sus rodillas con un tacón bajo, por último Michelle con un vestido azul celeste de cuello en forma de corazón y cintura ajustada con un lazo negro y caída acampanada como la de una princesa pero de falta hasta sobre las rodillas, con zapatillas negras de alto tacón para estar de la altura de Lucy y a la vez la altura de Sting.

El día de mañana los tres Heartfilia irían a un picnic con Yukino y su novio Rogue, Levy, Lisanna y Loke (quien llevaría a su amiga Aries), así que todo ese día sería para la familia sin ningún problema; en la planta baja la siempre elegante Layla esperaba junto a Jude a sus hijos, al verlos de inmediato los llenó con cumplidos y acicalo el cabello de los tres, aquella mujer adoraba con su vida a sus hijos y por eso deseaba que todos fueran felices, por ello eligió mudarse a aquella colorida ciudad, porque su princesa de en medio extrañaba seguramente a todos sus amigos que con el paso del tiempo habían terminado en Magnolia, curiosamente su ciudad natal.

El paseo fue bastante divertido, la comida terminó convertida en cena al pasar el rato de manera tan a gusto, por ello sintieron el aire golpetear sus rostros y alejó cualquier rastro de sueño de su cuerpo, terminando así por dar un tour nocturno a pie, siendo Lucy regañada por Jude al caminar por la orilla del río, Sting fue reñido por estar jugando y terminar empujando un puesto ambulante, por ultimo Michelle tuvo que ser controlada debido a lo emocionada que estaba con cada nuevo sitio.

En el centro de la ciudad, alzada imponente, se encontraba la Catedral Kardia, la cual era una de las favoritas de Michelle por tan romántica leyenda en la cual se basaba y que en esos momentos repetía emocionada sin parar a notar como su hermano mayor estaba más interesado en los puestos de comida de alrededor y Lucy en maravillarse con la biblioteca a la vista, siendo escuchada atentamente solo por sus padres.

—... entonces la lluvia bañó la ciudad, todos creyeron que era una maldición pero no era así, de hecho hizo las tierras más fértiles y por eso hay una zona boscosa en la ciudad. El punto es que ella no era una bruja que terminó por morir al derrumbarse la pequeña iglesia de la ciudad ¡Era un ángel! Su amado era un demonio que al no poder encontrarla a su regreso, comenzó a llamar a sus aliados para destruir la tierra, pero otro ángel lo detuvo y ofreció una segunda oportunidad de encontrarse a esos dos.

—Es una triste historia —comentó Layla, notando que su hija mayor había terminado por prestar atención al relato de su hermana menor.

—Lo es, ella fue una víctima de una invasión en la que para que los bandidos murieran, ella se sacrificó tumbando aquella edificación, por ello el otro ángel exigió a los habitantes de la ciudad que construyeran la Catedral Kardia en honor a aquel amor que los protegía de verdaderas invasiones de demonios, pues el amado del ángel asesinado, era el guardián de Magnolia del mal y por protegerlos a ellos le arrebataron su felicidad.

—¿Esa era la historia? —cuestionó Lucy a su hermana, sentía que no era real aquello, bueno, que había muchas partes erróneas en aquella historia.

—La historia de la catedral no va por ahí, la gente de la ciudad la hizo ver como un trágico amor separado, cuando fueron ellos mismos quienes lo hicieron —una pequeña chica de cabellos azules entró a la conversación, venía acompañada de una de cabellos escarlata —. Oh, perdón por la intromisión, es solo que es algo molesto que los habitantes de Magnolia cambien tan triste historia para aliviar su culpa.

—¿Entonces cual es la verdadera historia? —preguntó Michelle, Lucy se acercó observando a la pequeña chica, su rostro le sonaba, no fue hasta que observó el libro de 'Leyendas de las hadas' que la reconoció.

—¿Levy? ¿Levy Mcgarden? —la nombrada se sorprendió y observó a la rubia, su memoria era mejor así que de inmediato la reconoció.

—¡Lu! Oh no sabía que ya habías llegado a la ciudad, mira, ella es Erza, la chica de la que te hablé, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y la novia de mi medio hermano Jellal —las presentó aunque 'Erza' terminó con un sonrojo en todo su rostro.

—Mucho gusto Erza, también me alegra haberme encontrado hoy contigo Levy ¿Pero como es eso de aliviar culpas? —esa era la duda que también Michelle tenía, Layla observaba feliz como su hija interactuaba con sus amigas y Jude esperaba que en esta ciudad todo fuera tranquilo y nadie molestara a su hija por sus problemas.

—Levy es una aficionada a la lectura, el la catedral hay una pared con una inscripción larga en otro idioma, ella investigó hasta que pudo traducir aquello de forma correcta, era la historia de los dos mártires enamorados —explicó Erza y se cruzó de brazos, en Magnolia la mayoría de los adultos mentían para su conveniencia.

—La verdad es que los habitantes fueron los que asesinaron al ángel cuando ella esperaba a su primer bebé, su amado estaba de viaje por trabajo así que la atraparon sola y condenaron a la hoguera sin un juicio previo —Lucy se estremeció a medida que escuchaba, aunque nadie lo notó, solo su hermano mayor que había visto a las chicas llegar —. Para cuando él llegó, la hoguera estaba encendida y a él lo sometieron, no era un demonio, era un híbrido que nunca hizo daño, al igual que ella que sí era un ángel.

—¿Y qué pasó? —preguntó Michelle emocionada.

—"_El ángel abandonó su vida mortal y el cielo lloró por la crueldad humana_." La doctora del pueblo era también un ángel y observó como el híbrido con el corazón roto, se despedía de aquella su amor eterno, luego todos terminaron por sentirse culpables y le pidieron disculpas al hombre.

—Como dice Erza, pero ¿Ustedes como se sentirían si después de asesinar a alguien que quieren solo les piden perdón? Él, dolido, los golpeó pero su padre, un demonio, evitó hiciera algo peor. —Levy suspiró y observó la enorme puerta de Kardia, Sting se había acercado para procurar el bienestar de su hermanita. —El ángel doctor y el demonio hicieron un trato, dejando que ambos enamorados volvieran a nacer para amarse a plenitud, pero a cambio de un precio, nunca he entendido bien esa parte "_El recuerdo del amor que existió sería la semilla para una nueva historia_" es con lo que termina.

—La catedral fue construida por los aldeanos para pedirle perdón a Dios por asesinar a uno de sus ángeles, pero se dice que ninguno a obtenido ese perdón, no hasta que los enamorados se vuelvan a encontrar —terminó la historia Erza, justo cuando las rodillas de Lucy no soportaban más...

Quizá se hubiera desplomado en el suelo, sentía que aquella historia transcurría por sus ojos, el fuego en su piel, las lágrimas humedeciendo sus pómulos y el nudo en la garganta al verlo ahí enfrente tirado sin su sonris, por su culpa... eran todos sus sueños y pesadillas hasta el final, no podía soportarlo, se sentía impotente de crear tanta tristeza en una persona con una sonrisa tan llena de amor como era el de quien literalmente era, el chico de sus sueños...

Fue cuando algo saltó en su cabeza y terminó cómodamente en su hombro.

—Ese gato tuyo del demonio ¡Me tiene hasta la coronilla, Dragneel! —se escuchó y el minino en el hombro de la rubia sonrió y acarició la barbilla del gato que comía felizmente un pescado.

—¡Lo lamento, iré por Happy para que pida disculpas! —habló el dueño del gato, el cual llegó a pasos apresurados junto a Lucy, quien agradecía mentalmente a aquel gato... ¿Azul? El que la despertara de sus propios miedos.

—Hey Erza, Happy está haciendo de las suyas de nuevo...

—¡Salamander! —bramó la peli roja y el nombrado se detuvo como estatua detrás de los tres rubios —. ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no dejes que Happy haga de las suyas?

—Muchas, presidenta Erza.

—¡Entonces apresúrate a tomar a tu gato y pedir disculpas! ¡A la siguiente ocasión le dire a Igneel!

—¡Aye! —La mano del regañado se colocó junto a la de la rubia bajo el mentón del felino azulado, ella alzó la vista para encontrarse con unos lindos ojos jade que consiguieron contuviera la respiración... oh rayos. —Hey, ¿Te hizo algo? No es muy amable con los... extraños...

Fue solo un momento el que cruzaron miradas y de inmediato una sonrisa se formó en los belfos de aquel chico de muy extraño cabello rosa y aquel simple gesto hizo que el mundo de Lucy girara por completo... fue un golpe directo a su cabeza, como si todo el tiempo hubiera estado ahí, en sus sueños, la memoria de un amor perdido, solo había un pequeño problema...

El no la recordaba.

—¡Yo! Que bueno que Happy no hizo nada, siempre araña a quien no conoce... bueno, me voy, que sino Erza entra en modo berserker y eso no es divertido —el de cabellos rosados tomó a su gato rozando levemente la mano de la mediana de los hermanos Heartfilia, ella apretó los labios y como pudo, esbozó una sonrisa... una diferente a todas, una que ansiaba decirle "Estoy en casa", pero era algo que no podía.

Sting, Layla y Jude, quienes notaron la mirada brillante en los ojos de la de ojos chocolates, tuvieron sus propias reacciones a la despedida del joven carismático: para Sting era una clara demostración de que conseguiría amigos bastante interesantes en ese lugar, Layla con ello confirmó que el volver a su ciudad natal era una de las mejores decisiones de su vida y Jude... bueno, es pensaba que su primera princesa corría peligro cerca de ese chico, aunque en el fondo fueran solo celos de padre que presiente cuando su hija esta experimentando su primer amor.

Ese pequeño trance fue interrumpido por la peli azul, que después de comentar algo de que ese chico era incorregible, se despidió mencionando que mañana invitaría a Erza y a su hermano al picnic, añadiendo que el parque de los cerezos era el lugar ideal para tal reunión y que no podía esperar a que las vacaciones terminaran para presentarle a todos los chicos de Fairy Tail.

Esa noche Lucy no pudo dormir por el estúpido cosquilleo en su estómago, sabía que existía un algo entre ella y ese chico que estaba cien por ciento segura, era el mismo que la llamaba en sus sueños, porque era esa misma sonrisa cálida. Negó, era bastante agotador pensar en todo, eso era un sueño y si era cierto, el no la recordaba, todo comenzaría como dos extraños... aunque igualmente el simple hecho de que estuvieran juntos de nuevo, era un trato especial.

Porque su promesa era algo eterno que ni la muerte rompería.

Pero eso era algo que al día siguiente, durante el picnic, comprobaría al momento en el que Lisanna llegara acompañada de ese hiperactivo chico de sonrisa contagiosa, argumentando que lo había adoptado como hermanastro porque al conocerlo era de los pocos sin hermanos ni hermanas. También se daría cuenta que si duda el formar nuevos recuerdos era la mejor parte de aquella nueva vida, porque ese _siempre _se reanudaría cada vida con cada sonrisa, con cada salida, con cada cruce de miradas, con cada lágrima consolada, con cada pelea que el formara solo por protegerla, con cada vez que sus manos se tomaran hasta entrelazarse, con cada escapada de casa a media noche juntos para ver las estrellas en el claro del bosque, con cada promesa nueva, con cada abrazo...

Y cada beso se formaría una nueva promesa, de estar juntos sin importar nada.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Holis (?) Casi no termino esto a tiempo, me atasqué mucho con una parte, la verdad... pero nada que escuchar canciones emo de esas que te sacan lagrimitas cuando amdas triste, no arregle. Especialmente "Quiero morirme en ti", "Xanandra ", "Siempre (Adios Dulcinea II)" y "Desde mi cielo" de Mago de Oz, esas y otras cuantas de tantos grupos que van desde Evanescence, hasta Kudai, geez, al menos lo acabé xD! Es que el NaLu es mi OTP y sea en Edo-NaLu o normal..****. y no se, quería una historia que terminara en tragedia con saborcito a esperanza ¿Qué tal?**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>×º°"˜`"°º×<em>

…

…

¿Reviews? Así los reyes magos les dejan a su bishonen favorito de regalo (?)

…

…

_×º°"˜`"°º×_

_._

**S**k**y n' I**c**e **_Queen_** B**eilshmild**t. **_Lovely charm._

**.**

.


End file.
